Usuario discusión:Rodri cyberdog
holaa un consejo me gustaria que se elimine la seccion de "subir foto", ya que existe "subir imagen" y me parece que al subir cualquiera de las 2 sea foto o imagen ya otra no es necesaria de subirla, y esto hace que se vuelva un poco fastidioso subir 2 imagenes (practicamente iguales en el caso de cartas) para un articulo, es solo mi opinión me gustaria que se tomara en cuenta :Respondido en su página de discusión --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:36 6 ago 2011 (UTC) cambio Hola cambie el nombre de una pagina de carta y las imagenes ya no salen podrias poner las images que tenia antes Dragón del Flujo de la Vida esta es la imagen Archivo:Dragón de la_corriente_de_vida.jpg --Nisk 05:04 22 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Hola Rodri en mi caso no hay problema con la plantilla pero si hay problema con mi computadora por lo cual en lo general no he podido editar mucho en cuanto mi computadora este bien haré los cambios en los personajes. Saludos --Mahad mx 05:24 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Pido Disculpas He estado buscando información de las cartas que van a salir dentro de poco, por lo que no he podido editar mucho. Tengo una lista casi completa de la nueva expansión; dentro de poco la voy a colgar. Puede que esta seman me conecte un poco menos, porque estoy realizando unas tareas con mi web; pero de todos modos, voy a ayudar con lo que pueda. problema con tabla de persnaje Rodri tube un problema al implementar la nueva tabla de personaje, cuando se la puse a Yusei la tabla nueva, el formato de edición cambio al otro, no se por que paso, ni como resolverso, cuando puedas, si puedes me dices cual fue mi error al hacer la tabla para así no volverlo a cometer. Att: Zanelex 22:43 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la aclaración Te agradesco por la aclaración en lo que respecta a la plantilla, y también te pido el favor que me digas coo se inserte la pequeña imagen que va en la tabla de información del personaje. Y otra cosa si se me cayo la conección cuando hacia la edición de yusei y varias veces.en verdad te agadesco. ATT: Zanelex 02:59 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Pregunta oye discupla cual es el codigo que hay que agregar a un a plantilla para que se pueda expandir y ocultar * es que note que en tu wiki hay esta plantilla http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Archidemonio y tiene es opción; quisiera saber como agregar esa opción a esta plantilla: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Espectros y a otra que hagamos en el futuro Soy Satariel 23:22 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Cartas TCG Rodri, ya veo que no dimos cuenta, es necesario que el wiki Yu-gi-Oh en Español usaremos el OCG original y los demás TCG podemos mejor clasificar aparte para que no pierda de rehacer de nuevo si borramos, y es buena idea mostrar alerta a los usuarios cartas no esté disponible en TCG.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 03:25 25 jul 2011 (UTC) : Estoy de acuerdo en que sigan las cartas del OCG. En lugar de ponerles el nombre en ingles porque no les ponemos el nombre en japonés ó ambos por ejemplo メテオ・ブラック・ドラゴン, además de una advertencia, en cuanto a los dioses polares sólo son de atributo divino en el animé porque en el OCG tienen el mismo atributo que en el TCG. Saludos. --Mahad mx 01:27 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Opinion Hola pues seria una buena opcion ya que a muchos les facilitaria al buscar informacion para crear mazos u otras cosas, pero para mi es una buena idea poner las cartas un aviso o algo para identificarlas y no borrarlas eso ayudaria a crecer mas a la wiki, es mi opinion saludos--Nisk 05:35 25 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Opinión Rodri en verdad si estoy deacuerdo de dicha advertencia o clasificasión que diga cuando una carta esta disponible en el OCG y el TCG o que es exclusiva del anime o del manga y poniendose en en punto de vista que quienes nos visitan también seria información importante si quisieran buscar cartas y que no supieran que son exclusivas del OCG o del anime. ATT:Zanelex 14:08 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Opinion Creo que se tienen que borrar las cartas del OCG y que la semana que viene no puedo editar porque me voy a Portugal de vacaciones. Sugerencia Hola, estaria bueno que se pudiera ver las ultimas cartas que han salido o han sido publicadas; algo asi como un buscador que te tire todas las de este ultimo año o mes. He buscado esto o alguna forma de ver las ultimas cartas para estar actualizado pero no encontre por eso publico esta sugerencia. RE: Personajes Hola Rodri en efecto es un problema que teníamos en Yugipedia y sí colocábamos una etiqueta para pedirle a los usuarios que corrigieran las malas traducciones. Por cierto al estilo agresivo tipo Zeratul nada cordial como lo tenemos aquí. Bueno después del pequeño breviario cultural jajaja. Estoy de acuerdo con una etiqueta para que los usuarios corrijan las malas traducciones. Saludos --Mahad mx 01:36 27 jul 2011 (UTC) : Ok claro que si en cuanto tengas lista la etiqueta revisaré poco a poco los personajes. --Mahad mx 01:45 27 jul 2011 (UTC) : : Hola la etiqueta no funcionó con sólo colar {Redacción}}' tuve que agregar todo el código en Aster Phoenix Saludos --Mahad mx 02:24 28 jul 2011 (UTC)' disculpenme no era mi intención ya veo varios errores que cometí, pero la verdad con tantos botones me enredo, no fue intencional ni tampoco lo hice para ganar más puntos rápidamente la verdad eso no me interesa lo único que me entereza en contribuir en esta wikia es expandir los conocimientos de las cartas ya que estoy jugando yugioh dueling network y alguna duda de traducción que yo tenga la consulto en esta página. Otra cosa en cuanto a la carta “Ojo Senri”, tiene un error dice que se debe pagar 1000 puntos y tiene un cero de mas son 100 puntos para activar el efecto. Ayuda con una carta Que tal, podrias ayudarme con una carta? En el efecto de mirage of nightmare dice "discard to the graveyard the same number of RANDOM cards" A que se refiere el "RANDOM"??? Yo escojo observando las cartas que quiero descartar, es decir, viendo la imagen, Como Graceful Charity?? o cual seria el metodo para descartar las cartas???? Gracias!! RIUSFRIUS 21:07 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias! Va va!!! muchas gracias!! Me evitaste muchas discusiones con mi amigo, cualquier otra cosa no dudaré en preguntarte! Saludos! RIUSFRIUS 04:00 31 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikirespuestas Hola Rodri si estoy interesado en ser Administrador y más con las facilidades que das para traer a mas usuarios aquí Saludos --Mahad mx 02:01 2 ago 2011 (UTC) disculpas hola amigo disculpa pero se me hace un poco dificil el poder editar correctamente pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, en verdad quiero formar parte de este proyecto y voy a dar lo mejor, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Raulcab 15:52 3 ago 2011 (UTC)raulcab link correspondiente Hola econtre esta carta http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:ZombieWorldSDZW-EN-C-1E.jpeg y no esta en la plantilla de la carta corespondiente Mundo Zombi puedes ponerla en su lugar gracias --Nisk 19:44 3 ago 2011 (UTC) renombrar imagenes oye nada mas que no se como renombrarlas me puedes ayudar [[Usuario:Pokemonisk|'Nisk']](''Discusión'') renombrar no sale nada solo historial y no sale nada de renombrar [[Usuario:Pokemonisk|'Nisk']](''Discusión'') Cambio hola otra vez yo, esque cree unas paginas de cartas pero en una me falto al parecer una letra y la cambie pero las imagenes se volvieron a ir lo puedes arreglar http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Foto_bestia_gladiador_essedari.jpg http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Bestia_gladiador_essedari.jpg Bestia Gladiador Essedarii [[Usuario:Pokemonisk|'Nisk']](''Discusión'') sugerencia Hola con eso de que no podemos renombrar las imagenes y tenemos que decirles no seria mejor que hicieras una categoria de remonbrar asi seria mas facil, que te parece? --Nisk 17:46 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Puesto Hola me gustaria mucho, ya que si hay algunas cosas que no puedo hacer y lo dejo pero me encantaria. --Nisk 01:25 9 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Ascenso Hola Rodri me parece bien hace falta gente con tiempo que ayude a administrar el wiki. En otras cosas me di cuenta que no tienes activado para los personajes de Yu-gi-Oh! Monstruos Encapsulados Artículo milenario ¿crees que se pueda activar? ah! y bienvenido como administrador Pokemonisk Saludos --Mahad mx 02:03 9 ago 2011 (UTC) : Posiblemente queda oculto en Monstruos Encapsulados el artículo milenario puedes checar a Alejandro Magno Saludos. Mahad mx 03:30 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ascenso Hola, Rodri, que para mi no hay problema, a mas administradores mas trabajos que puedan mejorar el wiki Yu-Gi-Oh.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:09 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Fuerza Generación Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo con este sobre de expansión. Hago traducciones aproximadas (excepto las oficiales que vienen en la wiki de yugioh en inglés) y añado todas las cartas que puedo, pero no puedo confirmarlo todo con certeza hasta que salga a la venta en mi ciudad (es una ciudad pequeña de españa y tardan las cosas en funcionar), el día 23 de septiembre. Espero poder ayudar. Por cierto, la Wiki no es compatible con Internet Explorer 6 y anteriores. Dóbulex 09:27 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Mejor lo hacemos bien... (GENF) En vez de traducir por mi cuenta pongo las que están en español y las otras pongo el nombre en inglés y entre interrogaciones. Cuando las tenga en español las traduzco. Edicion/Problema Hola tengo un pequeño problema al editar cartas nuevas, he checado algunas y en la seccion de invocacion de otras ediciones aparece un icono de estrella con 1-4 en el caso de ser menor al nivel cuatro, pero he editado 2 cartas normales de nivel 8 y nivel 7 (reina de cosmos y Wingweaver)pero en la parte de invocacion aparece un icono de invocacion especial y no he encontrado la manera de quitarlo, que debo hacer para poder cambiarlo. Mira esto... Mira esto http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/GENF-JP007_Percebe_taladro no me digas que no te entran ganas de llorar... XD. ¡Bórralo, Hombre! Mi wiki Voy a crear mi propia wiki: http://es.dragon-quest-viii.wikia.com/. Y me gustaría que me dieras un par de consejos: Sobre estilos y todo eso. Así tendré más experiencia en Wikia. Pero tranquilo, seguiré en la Wiki de yugioh. duda Hola, oye un a pregunta las imagenes que son .png y .gif que hago con ellas?Nisk 18:59 12 ago 2011 (UTC) invente un deck.... Oye invente un deck en yugioh dueling network no es una cosa del otro mundo pero.... quiero saber si es unico como para que se adjudique esa estrategia como mía en todo el mundo xd? si quieres la probamos en una partida?... por cierto quien quiere jugar dueling network?... avicen si tienen cuenta anímense no hay que descargar programas! El porque de mi reducción de Ediciones Hola Rodri este mensaje﻿ es para decirte que ultimamente he estado editando poco por que acaba de iniciar el perido academico en la universidad y me tienen un poco ocupado y atareado y tambien he tenido algunos problemas con la conección de internet en algunos dias, así que en algunos dias no podre editar, porque seguramente estaré ocupado o no tengo conección de internet. Gracias y Hasta otro momento. ATT: Zanelex 19:58 14 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Magias de Velocidad Rodri esta es una pregunta un poco dificil pero diria que es mejor añadir una descripcion extra dentro de la carta pero tendria que decir algo así: "Magia de Velocidad-Nomdre de carta Magica " la imagen de la carta de velocidad (La imagen de toda la carta, ya que estas cartas llevan las letras SP en su imagen central ) y su efecto incluyendo cuantos contadores de velocidad necesitan para ser activados y así no seria necesario hacer más paginas con cartas que son igules pero su diferencia seria el tipo de duelo que se usan, pero tambien hay otras magias de velocidad que son exclusivas del duelo turbo y no llevan las letras SP en la imagen y a estas si se le puede crear como una pagina de carta magica solo incluyendo que especifique que es exclusiva de duelos turbo. Y tambien crear la categoria que incluya las cartas magicas de velocidad. Esta﻿ es mi opinión pero si deciden otra opción, esta bien no hay ningún problema. ATT: Zanelex 15:34 15 ago 2011 (UTC) : Estaría bien que sólo se le colocara Descripción (Turboduelos) algo como lo que se hizo con las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios para no tener como ya lo dijo Zanelex páginas extras, Saludos. -- Mahad mx 01:03 16 ago 2011 (UTC) :Estoy de acuerdo con Zanelex y mahad.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 04:29 17 ago 2011 (UTC) magicas de velocidad Pues ami me gustaria que estubieran en las cartas normales pero con las descripcion de la cartas de velocidad, por ejemplo arriba la descripcion de la carta normal y abajo la de velocidad--Nisk 18:48 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Necesito ayuda. Hola Rodri, gracias por tus consejos pero no estoy manejando bien esto de la edición, quisiera saber más ¿cómo puedo haserlas bien? y en el ejemplo que me diste no me que da muy claro pero igual estoy interesado. Sasorixley 01:50 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Re:Magia de velocidad pues si se ve bien y mas el diseño te quedo muy bueno, me gusta Hola Rodri, la descripción de la Magias de Velocidad te quedo muy bien y ademas se ve bien dentro de la pagina, te felicito por este logro y hasta otro momento. ATT: Zanelex 20:35 18 ago 2011 (UTC) : Hola Rodri si me agradó mucho, así no es necesario agregar más páginas al wiki Saludos. -- Mahad mx 01:56 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :Muy bien, Rodri, cheverre.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 12:11 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Agradecimiento. Hola Rodri, gracias por alludarme con esto de las ediciones, ahora lo entiendo y estoy editando correctemente, otraves gracias por todo.190.53.10.64 00:13 19 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Arquetipos Primero te agradesco la felicitación. Y con respecto a la petición de que clasificar los arquetipo y las familias, claro que lo hago y con todo el gusto. entendi bien cual es la diferencia de familias y los arquetipos, aunque solo tengo una duda: La categoria que incluye a las familias es la categoria: Arquetipos y familias o hay otra categoria existente en donde categorizarlos, por ejemplo la categoria familia u otra categoria. Haré lo mejor posible. ATT: Zanelex 17:38 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Feliz Edición 10.000 ﻿Rodry Llegaste a la edición 10000 en tu marcador de ediciones en la Wiki, ¡¡¡Que gran logro!!!, No siendo más ma despido. Posdata: Si te ries al ver este mensaje cumpli mi misión. ATTZanelex 01:40 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Fuerza Generación Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por añadir estas cartas. Tengo la lista completa. Entre mañana y esta tarde la completo. He añadido un puñado de cartas y he completado unos cuantos esbozos. Por cierto, intentaré añadir las cartas de Victoria Extrema que faltan. Disculpa mi ausencia, pero he estado ocupado. Dóbulex 12:59 2 sep 2011 (UTC) La he liado parda Borra unas fotos llamadas madíbulas_grandes.png y .jpg y lasde foto_madibulas_grandes.png y .jpg. No las confundas con las de ma'n'''díbulas grandes. No tengo suficientes derechos jerárquicos para renombrarlas o borrarlas, a si que te lo dejo a tí. Disculpa las molestias (mira lo que hace una simple falta ortoográfica) y te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Dóbulex 16:11 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Me gustaría tener un Duelo... ¿Qué tal si hacemos una página que dos personas puedan editar por turnos, y/o también por medio del chat, y de esa manera dos personas tienen un duelo? Sería divertido al menos intentarlo... 3/9/11: Me retracto. Esta idea apesta. Borra esto: http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Mouth_Darklurer Es gobernador oscuro dos bocas y en inglés es Darkruler, no darklurer 'Ayudar' Hola, me gusta la idea de esta página y me gustaria ayudar todo lo que pueda, veo que has modificado información que he añadido, por favor si quieres que ayude o haga algo más solo dímelo para que modifique la página con buena estética.Reastor 15:39 8 sep 2011 (UTC)Reastor 'Dioses' ¿Qué te ha parecido lo que modifiqué en Slifer el Dragón del Cielo? ¿Te parece bien que lo haga con los demas Dioses Egipcios?Reastor 19:01 8 sep 2011 (UTC)Reastor Me gustaría que comentaras sobre mi pagina web: http://www.elpapelescrito.es. Saludos y disfrútala. Dóbulex 10:41 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Rod, hoy, para ser más específico ahora mismo, el usuario de wikia reconocido como 189.228.225.108 , ha creado una nueva página de carta, no sé muy bien como borrarla por completo o como modificarla si es que esa carta existe. http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Skull_aqua Reastor 20:49 9 sep 2011 (UTC)Reastor Estrategias Gracias por el mensaje, ahora ya se que poniendo"X" creas un enlace a X.Reastor 00:58 10 sep 2011 (UTC)Reastor ... ¿Lo ves? acabo de crear un enlace, aunque "X" no exista. Aprovecho para decirte que he modificado el efecto de Necrovalle, creo que ahora está bien y que también deberiamos mdificas la contraestrategia del Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas ya que invluye a Necrovalle Fanart ¿Esta permitido subir y agregar imágenes "fanart" a las paginas? Quería consultar porque he visto algunas paginas que si tienen y me surgió la duda.Rare Hunter 02:23 10 sep 2011 (UTC) De momento solo me acuerdo con exactitud de dos paginas pero se que hay varias más que tuve la oportunidad de ver. Las dos imágenes que mencione son esta de aquí y esta otra. Con la parte de tu respuesta ''"un artículo o '''usuario' que contenga un fanart"'' ¿significa esto que no se puede agregar nada parecido o ajeno a YU-Gi-Oh! en la propia pagina de usuario?--Rare Hunter 02:47 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Reversor Me agrada la idea, si hace falta más gente para ayudar a mejorar este wiki no tendria ningún problema en ser reversor. Solo dime si aparte de lo que figura en la parte de la ayuda del portal hay algo más que deberia saber para desempeñarme en ese cargo. Rare Hunter 05:11 10 sep 2011 (UTC) RE: Nuevo reversor Hola Rodri es muy buena idea hacer a Rare Hunter Reversor el ya era un buen editor en Yugipedia y por las ediciones que he visto ha hecho aquí, sigue siendo un buen editor. Por lo tanto para mi es bienvenido como Reversor. Saludos --Mahad mx 05:52 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Reversor Hola, Rodri, me parece bien en nombrar reversores para colaborar cualquier edición, y yo con gusto podré corregir ortografías en todos los artículos que yo tengo tiempo en borrar, trasladar y revisar errores ortográficos; revirtiendo ediciones vandálicas y spam; ayudando usuarios en cada uno de los 52 wikis a mi cargo, sabes que yo tengo dos manos y no pulpo.--'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 05:55 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo reversor Hola, no te conteste porque no estube en casa, pero ya llege y si suena bien nombrar reversores para colaborar en la wiki, tambien esta bien poner a Rare Hunter como reversor, por lo que veo hace buen trabajo. --Nisk 21:43 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Me gustaría ser Reversor Hola Rod, como tu bien me dijiste en mi discusión, te dejo este mensaje por que lo he estado pensando y quiero postularme como Reversor. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo.Reastor 22:52 11 sep 2011 (UTC)Reastor Gracias esperaré pacientemente.Reastor 00:33 12 sep 2011 (UTC)Reastor